Falling to Light (Draft Title)
by plumridgeryan
Summary: Cale is a student of Trayus Academy in the time after the Great Hyperspace War. Unlike his fellow students, Cale is not trained in the ways of the Force, but in the ways of combat. He has one purpose, the assassination of Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Cale awoke suddenly. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, as he desperately tried to cling onto the dream fading into the recesses of his mind. Faces, lights, a scream. He sat up slowly, letting himself relax. It was the same room, the same cold plasteel bed, the same darkness he'd known for as long as he could remember. Standing, he began to don his black robes. Worn from years of rigorous use, tattered and faded, he felt the familiar cloth slide across his back, and readied himself for the day to come.

No sooner had he pulled on his boots, his communicator beeped. His cell door opened and he strode out into the corridor. It was still dark; the other students of the Academy had yet to wake for their studies, but he was not a student.

He arrived in the training room to find his Master meditating. He looked up as Cale entered, and looked at him with piercing yellow eyes. "Lift your hood young one." He said calmly. "Don't remind me of your… heritage." Cale knew the rule, but the comment still stung. He lifted his black hood, covering the silver-white hair underneath, masking the trait of his mother.

"Your training today will have a slightly different focus apprentice. Choose your weapon." Cale was taken aback. Normally his weapon would be chosen for him, to ensure mastery of all forms of combat. He moved to the wall and selected his own sword. It had taken 4 days to construct, forging and shaping the metallic core, then weaving the cortosis blade to protect it from blaster bolts and the strike of a lightsaber. It was far smaller and lighter than most Sith weapons, and much more refined, Cale thought.

Master Kaosa stood. "Today, you will face me, in single combat. I will refrain from using my Force abilities, but you must defeat me, blade to blade."

Cale hesitated, he had never duelled his Master before, only simulation droids and occasionally Sith students.

"But Master, I am not re…"

"Silence. Do not question me. You are not ready, but I will take some pleasure in your humiliation."

Cale ignored the taunt. He dropped into a Makashi stance, the ideal form for melee duelling.

Kaosa snarled and drew his saber. The blood-red stream of light projecting from the hilt accentuating the red of his skin, and the empty black of his robes.

Cale dove into the first attack, seeking to take his Master by surprise. Sparks flew as sword met saber. Kaosa snarled and kicked out; Cale predicted it and swerved sideways, using his momentum to spin and throw a wide slice at Kaosa's right side. It was parried again, and countered by a flurry of flashing red strikes. Cale leaped up and backwards, out of harm's way, but the tip of the saber caught his thigh. The smell of burnt flesh entered his nostrils, and adrenaline surged through him. He had no time to counter as the red blade stabbed towards him. Swiftly sidestepping, Cale swung at his Master's off-hand, and felt it connect with flesh. Kaosa howled and attacked furiously. Cale dropped to his knees as blow after blow made contact with his defences, reverberating through his body. He had to change tactics fast. Quickly changing to a more defensive form, Soresu. Kaosa laughed, even as he swung. "Such techniques are unbecoming of you, apprentice."

Then Cale saw it. A weakness. Kaosa's unrelenting aggression showed its soft underbelly. He dodged one last time, and cut at it. Two halves of Kaosa's lightsaber hilt clattered to the ground.

"You. What have you done?!" his Master roared. Lifting up his claw, Kaosa propelled the Force into Cale's chest, throwing him backwards. Cale felt his life leave him as his throat constricted, cutting off his air supply.

"You insolent human. Pathetic child. You are no match for my power, the power of the Sith." Spat Kaosa. "You will pay for your actions with your life!"

"Stop this." A voice rumbled through his mind. Cale dropped to the ground, gasping for breath as he saw Kaosa cower. "You will not kill him Kaosa, he is far too useful a tool."

Kaosa grovelled and muttered incomprehensible words of apology.

"Leave apprentice, your training is completed for today." The voice commanded. Cale picked up his sword and ran to his cell, slamming the door behind him, and sat alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cale ran his fingers up and down the blade, smooth and cold to the touch. The lightsaber hadn't dulled its edge, proof of the impeccable workmanship. There was a knock at the cell door, Cale opened it to see a Sith female glaring at him with barely contained contempt.

"Lord Sados requests you; however unworthy you may be of his presence." She sneered.

Cale didn't reply, simply moved past her silently. He had grown used to his ostracism at the hands of the Sith students. Trayus Academy was home to many; all of them True Sith, here to learn the ways of the Dark Jedi and the Force. Cale was to all eyes human, his only distinguishing characteristic being his icy-white hair, and silver eyes. He ignored the mutters behind him. "Filth, what use could the Master have to one so blind to the Force?"

His footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor. The Academy was ancient, few knew its origins, but its design was timeless. Featureless grey walls save for red lighting, kept the narrow halls in a state of semi-darkness. Cale could see perfectly well however, and he knew the way.

As he neared the Crescent, he concentrated on the feel of the sword blade in his mind, redoubling his mental shielding. It was a technique he had practised for years, to protect himself from the penetrating gaze of Force-users. He was not willing to let the Master of the Academy hear his thoughts. He entered the Lord's dormitory, the cold of the metal filling his mind.

Lord Sados turned and fixed his gaze on Cale. Probes were thrown against the barrier, seeking a weakness. Cale thought only of the sharpness of the edge, feeling the serrations, the weight of the hilt. The barrier strengthened and the lashing whips of Sados' mind ceased. "Your training goes well young one, your mind is difficult to penetrate, even for one such as I."

Cale remained silent, waiting for the pain to come. He had destroyed his teacher's weapon, which was sure to bring wrathful consequences.

"You are ready, apprentice." Sados' voice almost contained a hint of respect. "For your final Trial."

Cale knew what this meant. This is what he'd spent the last 10 years of his life training for. Strengthening his body, fortifying his mind, perfecting his skills.

"Her name is Vera Shae. A Republic diplomat and a Jedi. She is travelling to Ryloth as we speak." Cale nodded. "Bring me her lightsaber."

Cale bowed and left. He walked stiffly, but his heart was racing. Was it fear? He didn't know, fear was something he had not met for nearly a decade. Anticipation.


End file.
